Discovery
by lynlynsama
Summary: Hope has spotted Noel and Serah doing something rather..private. Will he stop the two lovebirds or maybe join in himself? Read it to find out.


The young Academian director collapsed in his chair in a heap of exhaustion, wiping away the sweat moistened strands of silver hair from off his forehead. He kicked off his boots, leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes in attempt to finally relax and reflect on today's events. The younger Farron, Serah and The Hunter, Noel somehow made it past the twists and tangles of time traveling and distortions and arrived in Academia 400AF. Hope, with Alyssa by his side, greeted his friends, as though he only saw them yesterday. Nothing had changed about the duo; Serah was still as sweet and thoughtful as ever and Noel was, well, still Noel. Hope hadn't known the young man long enough to formulate a proper opinion about him, but from what he could tell, Noel was a pretty decent guy.

The group engaged in a light-hearted conversation; they smiled and broke into fits of giggles every now and then until their faces ached with minor pain. It was here where Hope, despite Serah's and Noel's protests of needing to continue their journey soon, insisted that they stay at his apartment just for one night for rest and recuperation. In the end, they succumbed and accepted his invitation. Besides, it would be rather foolish to decline this perfect opportunity of a warm bed and good food for once. Hope only needed to point towards his place, which was obviously the most spacious, and luxurious one, overlooking the city.

As the duo explored the futuristic city of Academia, the young director retreated back to his home and put his servants to work immediately, in attempt to make the space more presentable. The apartment was a lovely two-story building that overlooked the city's busiest districts. Hope was certainty no slob, but keeping such a large space spotless when he lived alone and rarely had company over, other than Alyssa who would invite herself over without any notice anyway, proved to be too difficult and rather pointless, so he eventually enlisted the help of servants. As they tidied up the place, Hope began to think that the time travelers would appreciate a warm, home cooked meal made by the director himself, as soon as they arrived from their city exploration; however he was no chief and created a mess that only his servants could reverse.

Noel and Serah arrived at his apartment as the sun started to set and the sky transferred into an array of reds and yellows. Serah appeared exasperated, but still clearly happy to see him once more. Noel, on the other hands, was bubbling with excitement. Hope imagined that the younger hunter dragged the poor pink-haired woman around the city to investigate every nook and cranny. He could only predict that Noel came from a place where its residents could have never dreamed of technologies present in this city. It didn't take Hope long to realize that Noel contained the curiosity that, according to the old saying, would put a cat to shame, as he began to question the function of every button and device he laid his eyes on with Hope, unwillingly after a while, explaining it with great details until dinner was served.

During dinner the same friendly atmosphere like earlier before took place, as the group exchanged some funny stories. Hope laughed whole heartily when Serah informed him of the many fangirls he apparently had scattered through-out Academia; some of them even brazen enough to carry around a wallet size photo him. She also added, with a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks, that many of the citizens called them a "cute couple". With these words, Hope couldn't help but to tease her.

"Well," Hope stated with a small chuckle, "I wouldn't say they were wrong about that."

"Hope!" Serah exclaimed folding her arms against her chest and mock pouting, "you of all people should know that my heart belongs to Snow-"

"I know, I know." He replied, holding his hands up. "I was only teasing you…meanie Miss Farron," He added with a laugh.

Noel couldn't help but to burst out laughing and even Serah, who still had her arms folded with the same pout on her face, let out a small laugh as well. After the meal, the friends bide each other a good night's rest and went to their rooms. The last thing Hope remembered was crashing into this very same chair.

The director finally opened his eyes. He somehow, though not surprisingly after the busy day he had, fell asleep. He quickly wiped away the evidence of sleep from his face and looked at his alarm clock; way past midnight. He wondered if Serah was still up and just felt the need to make sure she was comfortable in her temporary room. He got up from his chair yarning and stretching and made his way towards her room.

As he entered the hallway, where Serah's room was located, he noticed a soft glow of light coming from a door. He realized it was her room, which was left a couple of inches open. As he walked towards the door, he froze suddenly. If his ears weren't fooling him, a soft but audible moan sprang from the exact same place where Serah should be. Hope blushed furiously at the first thought that rushed to his mind; masturbation. She was, after all, a grown woman who does have needs. He blushed, if possibly, even harder when mental images of a very nude Serah thrashing around on the bed, with her delicate fingers pushing in and out of her dripping wet womanhood embedded itself into his mind.

The urge to take a peek at her was overwhelming and unbearable.

_But she's Lightning's little sister. You can't just-_

But desire and curiosity, not to mention the fact that this was probably his only chance to see a beautiful young woman in one of her most private and intimate moments and it would be foolish not to take a chance, got the best of him and he found himself tip toeing to her room and once again paused as soon as he was at the door for he heard Serah in a blissful voice say the young hunter's name.

"Noel…"

_Was Serah and Noel doing..the unthinkable?_

A whirlwind of uncontrollable emotions followed; it was a bizarre mixture of confusion, shock, anger, and a hint of jealously. He thought of Snow and how heartbroken he would be if he knew just how loyal is fiancé was.

_But then again, am I really the better person here? I was just about to peek on her. _

Sympathy was also another emotion that took over. Serah had lost her sister and her fiancé all in the same time spam. It was natural and understanding that she find comfort in someone's arms and who better than the arms of her kind-hearted companion, Noel. Slowly crouching down in front of her room and peeking into it confirmed his suspicious.

Serah was on top of the bed, her face coated in layer of sweat and her head propped on a pillow. Her strawberry tinted hair was out of its usual side ponytail leaving Noel, who was halfway on top of her, to occasionally move strands of loose hair out of the way so he could nibble and suck more freely on her stretched out neck. Noel's back and forth moving arm caught Hope's attention and it was clear that it was not her fingers pumping in and out of her, but his. It was also clear by Serah's tightly closed eyes and parted lips, from which came strings of non-stop moaning, that she felt not an ounce of guilt

Hope averted his eyes from the gap of the door and sat down in attempt to rid his mind of the scene he just saw, but it was useless. The thought of stopping them took over and another, more sinister idea of perhaps joining them came as well.

"No, no, no," He mutter to himself, shaking his head, "I should just leave and forget-" His muttering was interrupted by a womanly shriek coming from the very same door. Hope immediately glanced into the room again to see what caused her to make such a noise.

While Hope attempted to distract himself, Noel apparently replace his fingers with his lips and Serah was loving every minute. Her moans and cries became more profound and high pitch. She grabbed and tugged at the sheets, while trashing around more recklessly. Hope couldn't help but wonder if she tasted as sweet as she was making him shake his head once again to rid himself of such impure thoughts. It didn't take Serah long before she started eagerly stripping Noel of his clothing, stopping only to allow him to pull up her dress, revealing more of her young, fit body.

Hope automatically knew what was going to happen next. He wanted to leave, but the sensation in his groin was overpowering. Reasoning with himself proved futile by this point; he had already seen too much. He sighed, knowing he had lost the internal battle and undid his pants to tend to his _own_ needs and drifted his attention back inside the room.

Meaning a very nude Noel had Serah on all fours in front of his harden cock, which was already leaving drops of pre-cum upon the sheets. Without warning, he penetrated her roughly, gasping at the warm wetness that greeted him as Serah cried out from the feeling of sudden fullness. He pumped mercilessly in and out of the younger Farron, whose body shook with each deep thrust.

Watching her being fucked in such an animalistic manner by the young hunter was too much for the young director, whose hand was already wrapped around his own aching erection. He stroked himself, biting his bottom lip to prevent any sounds of pleasure from leaving his mouth. Thoughts of him fucking Serah instead, raced into his mind coaxing him to stroke himself at a faster, more aggressive pace, till the point where he was certain he was going as fast as Noel's thrusts.

Noel and Serah, still oblivious to their unwelcomed company, had changed position. Serah was no longer on all fours, but on her back with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Noel never lost his pace and even seemed to thrust into her faster; the sound of their bodies slamming against each other echoed throughout the hallway. Noel began to worry that Serah's moaning would alert someone, so he kissed her (no more like plunged his tongue inside her mouth) to silence her. She clawed at his back as hard as she could, but was careful enough not to draw blood.

During all of this, Hope was still rubbing himself. He knew he was about to cum soon. He also knew that Noel and Serah wouldn't last long either. He was no longer watching them, but he still couldn't halt the thoughts of him having his way with her. He would much rather have his cock being gripped by her insides instead of his hand. It was _his_ name, that Hope wish he could hear her scream as he fucked her in the same reckless way. Without him actually realizing, his pulse speed up and he starting gasping as warm and sticky fluids began to coat his fingers. The young director could tell by their screams and shouts that it was over for Noel and Serah as well. Now it was time to officially leave. Hope got up slowly, but not before taking one last look at the two, who were engaged in a fierce and passionate kissing session.

With that, he went back to his room and collapsed in the same chair as thought the whole thing never happened.


End file.
